See Me
by idevourbooks
Summary: All my life I've been taught to run. To get the job done, and leave. Don't talk to anyone, don't do anything to draw attention to yourself, don't interact. Period. I listen, I'm good at that-but when I get a distress call from my brother, Romeo, I come immediately to find him in the Military's captivity. I break him out, but only to get caught, and for the first time, I can't run.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

**I AM INSANE. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M PUBLISHING ANOTHER STORY. *sighs* But I had to post it... **

**Anyways, this is rated T for a reason, so take heed! Violence, adult-ish content, and cussing! (Oh no! Not cussing!) Yes, cussing. THE HORRORS. Well, either way I hope you enjoy this, and give it a chance. If it doesn't seem that interesting now, wait until the next couple of chapters come (BWAHAHA I AM SO EVIL). Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, all I own is the plot, and I don't know if I said for my other stories, but the photos are not mine! I just edit them and make them my covers. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

**_Run._**

**_Keep running._**

**_Don't look back._**

**_Don't pity._**

**_Don't get attached._**

**_Don't interact._**

**_Don't stay put for too long._**

**_Just run._**

**_Survive._**

**_Don't screw up._**

This is all I have to do. This is what I've been taught since day one… and I do it. And I don't screw up. I follow the few simple rules they gave me in the beginning and survive. That is all… but it doesn't mean I like to do it. It doesn't mean I like the rules.

Over time I've accepted that these rules are what have been keeping my race alive since the beginning. They keep us alive, yes, ensure that we can easily move through cities by making us seem like tourists or someone just passing through instead of what we really are.

We are called many things, two being the infamous words vampires or the undead. We are also called Satan worshippers-for those who just assume that Satan is the cause of everything out of the ordinary-or even sorcerers, due to our abilities. But, we prefer a different term, since these… _names_ make us sound so evil and fake. We call ourselves Lamia, Latin for, well, I guess all of the above.

I sigh as I gaze down at the empty warehouse below me. It was an old, abandoned place from the eighteen hundreds that was shut down when too much snow made part of the roof cave in, creating a massive skylight. The place should've been knocked down so yet another waste of space could be built, but the town officials were too lazy to get the job done. No one came in here, and I guess that was a good thing since it was the perfect environment for_ me_ to get _my_ job done.

The sound of muffled whispers wafted through the air and up to me, making me readjust myself on the rafter into a crouching position. Soon enough, my two 'guests' step into the moonlight. The first one to step into the light was a petite girl, no older than me, with piercing, sapphire eyes and long, blonde hair. Two large, gray bracelets were wrapped around her wrists and the skimpy, yellow dress hanging on her frame was the only thing the other person was looking at.

The other figure was a short, pudgy man that was as bald as an egg with a toupee that was trying its best to keep that part of him under wraps. A greasy mustache adorned his face along with small, rat eyes and small ears. His crumpled suit was indeed genuine, but it was no doubt paid for with stolen money.

I lick my lips in anticipation and lean a little bit more off of the edge, waiting for my opening. The man whispers something into the girl's ear and a malicious grin spreads across her face as her sapphire eyes begin to glow.

_Now._

I jump off of the rafter, my black cloak whipping in the wind behind me and abruptly stopping when I land on the ground with a 'thump'. I look up to see the man gaping at me, horrified, and the girl smiling as her eyes glow brighter. I stand up straight and readjust my fingerless gloves before taking a step towards them, feeling my own eyes begin to glow.

The girl shoves the man towards me, making him fall to his knees as he stares up at me from the floor. The girl then takes a step forward and her image ripples into someone else. Black thigh high, lace-up boots covered her porcelain legs and a pair of black leggings covered the rest of her bottom half. A black, skin tight, tube top covered her top and a sleeveless, black cloak was strung on her shoulders with a black choker necklace not far above it. On her wrists the bracelets vanished into broken handcuffs with their chains dangling freely, and her long, blonde tresses disappeared into its normal, light pink hair that was jaggedly cut to her jawline. Her sapphire eyes stayed the same, just glowed a bit less brightly after her transformation. She winks at me before kicking the sweaty, fat man onto his face.

"Mr. Everloo," I start, my voice booming throughout the warehouse, "I have gathered enough information to understand you are a not only a thief, but a molester as well as a human trafficker. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

He glares up at me, his rat eyes squinting with rage, "Go to Hell," he growls out.

"Oh really?" I snap my fingers and his arm flies back with a horrible crunching noise sounding from his shoulder. He cries out in pain.

"Now, Mr. Everloo," I sweetly say, my voice practically doused in honey, "is that the right way to treat people?"

He begins to cry, his face contorted in pain and I gaze up at my partner to see her shake her head innocently. I sigh as I crouch down to lift his chin up so he could meet my gaze, "What's the matter?" I ask, a fake pout plastered onto my face.

He sniffles, "A-are y-you going t-to take m-me to j-jail?"

Me and my partner's eyes meet as we burst out laughing.

"J-jail?" I cackle, "Oh, Mr. Everloo," I wipe my tears away and quickly snap my head back down to see his rat eyes full of fright as they gazed into my glowing ones, "there are consequences much worse than going to jail."

His eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as I slowly stand back up and back away. "Maiden," I call to my partner, "you called dibs, if I'm correct?"

She leers and cracks her knuckles, eyeing the perpetrator frozen on the ground, "I believe I did! Thank you for remembering, Princess."

I grin, "No problem."

The man nervously looks back and forth between the two of us, "W-what are y-you t-talking about?" He stutters out.

Maiden giggles before pouncing on the man, pinning him to the floor. She beams at him, "Just our next meal, which is…" she places her pointer finger on her chin to make it look like she was thinking, "you!" she points down at him.

A scream begins to build up in his throat, but before he could let it out, she was already attacking him, greedily drinking the blood from his throat. Disgusted, I look away and focus on my scuffed combat boots instead. I know I was being a hypocrite since I did the same thing, but what we did was still gross, still reminded me that we were inhuman creatures. But that was why I only had us prey on those criminals who were not caught by the police, those who were under the radar. It may seem hard to find them, but trust me; there are more criminals out there than you'd think.

"Princess," I turn to see my partner standing over the unconscious man as she wipes the blood off of her mouth with the back of her hand, "he's all yours."

I gulp and reluctantly shake my head, "No, I'm okay… I'm not that hungry, so if you want you can finish him off."

Her face contorts into one of worry, "Princess-"

"Please," I cut her off, "just call me Lucy, we aren't working right now, Virgo."

She sighs as she places her hand on my shoulder, "You need to eat."

I shake my head, "No, I don't. I can last longer than you, remember?"

Virgo rolls her eyes, "If it's about your problem with feeding, then suck it up because you're going to be doing it for as long as you live, which is a long time. And if it's about your brother… then have some faith in him. You and I both know Romeo is very capable at taking care of himself."

I sigh, "I admit, I still can't believe he's out of the house."

She smiles sadly, "I can't believe it either, but that's why you both have those communicator thingies," she says as she points to my waist where my intercom was strapped to my belt, "so wherever you guys go, you can always find your way back to each other."

"I know," I agree, "but you still know I won't feed, even after your 'amazing speech'."

Virgo giggles, "I know, so does that mean more for me?"

"Sure," I snicker as she skips back over to the man on the ground like a little kid walking into a candy store, and finishes her meal.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope that was satisfying! Oh God am I excited for this! Okay, please leave a review and tell me how I did, because I was very hesitant to post this since this is yet another story to work on. *~***

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Long time, no see - I'm serious though, sorry about not updating sooner especially since the previous chap was the Prologue that can barely introduce this story, but hey, I'm doing it now right? Okay, well, before I send you lovely people off to read this, here is some vocab you should know since some of it is not translated in text:**

**Vale...Bye**

**Lucy's Spell/Portal Thingy (you'll see what I mean)... Take me to this place,**

**At the speed of light,**

**The span of a single heartbeat,**

**The blink of an eye,**

**Take me there,**

**No matter the price.**

**Effodientes...Dig**

**Oh, and all of this is in Latin, but just pretend it's in some magical language for my sake, so yeah. MAGIC... **

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Tall skyscrapers blocked out the night sky, and the parts that were visible, were jet black, looking thick like ink. Different stenches and fumes filled pedestrians' noses and manholes had steam rising from them, fogging up everyone's eyesight. Yellow taxi cabs zoomed to and fro along crumbling streets with all of the other traffic, and busses stopped at their stops to drop of around twenty people, only to get that same amount back on. The screens that hung on all of the different buildings lit up the area in colors ranging from blue to a florescent white. The city of Crocus was loud, and all of the people were crowded together, whether it was crossing the street or standing around, they were always pressed up against each other.

I let out a sigh, grateful I wasn't out there and was instead inside a small, cozy coffee shop, drinking coffee with Virgo. I gingerly take a sip from my wide, white mug that held my warm cappuccino and I languidly lean on the back of the leather booth. I cross my arms over my chest and take a deep breath as my eyelids flutter closed.

We've been busy lately, Virgo and I. There's been much for us to do and work just keeps piling up on our never ending abyss of tasks to get done. For example, training. Training is an essential for us, it helps us become stronger mentally as well as physically, and we train to unlock more of our power so we can use more of it at a time without hurting ourselves. It's a tyrannical process for us really, but it's necessary to keep us alive. We also needed to create money to pay for our luxuries, and a new place to hunt, and a new target, and a new research base, and all of these other things tacked onto our already endless list of assignments that I am just about positive we'll never get done. It's tiring for us and how I wish I could just _sleep…_

"_Lucy!_" Virgo hisses amusedly into my ear and I almost jump out of my skin prior to whipping my head down to face the pink haired girl. She begins cackling at me for spacing out and I can feel my face begin to heat up out of embarrassment, slouching so low in my seat as if to completely disappear. A small pout forms on my face as Virgo attempts to cease her laughter with her hands clasped firmly over her mouth. Her shoulders continue to shake uncontrollably, though, and her eyes still tear up from laughing so hard.

I growl at her and grab one of the sugar packets off of the table before chucking it at her head, whining, "Shut up!"

Virgo has a delayed reaction and puts her hands up to cover her face after the sugar packet hits her on the forehead, cracking up the entire time. I grab another one and hurl it at her, her hand blockade making the pink packet fall to the ground as she continues to laugh. I start pelting her with the packets of sugar until she eventually silences her giggles and pleads through airy breaths, "Stop… pelting me… with sugar…"

I reluctantly oblige, but of course once she realizes the words that came out of her mouth, she begins snickering again, "You… you… you threw _sugar_ at me?!"

I roll my eyes at her and throw another packet at the girl across from me, watching as she doubles-over in laughter.

"_Tempus dolor_," I snarl at her.

Virgo puts a hand over her mouth as if to cease her giggles and raises a pink eyebrow at me, "'Tempus dolor'? _Really?_ 'Fuck truck'? Out of all of the insults you could've chosen, you chose _that?_"

I huff out an annoyed breath and glare at her, mumbling, "No need to make fun."

Virgo scoffs at me, "But I have to – it's my job, you know."

I lean forward over the table and mutter, "And my job is to make sure we stay _alive,_ and _don't_ draw _attention_ to ourselves."

Virgo puts her hands behind her head and sighs, "Yeah, yeah, I know. We could have a little fun sometimes, but _no_ – it's all business for you, ain't it?"

I shake my head, "You know it's always business in my world."

Virgo sticks her tongue out at me and I just take another sip of my cappuccino, pretending like any of this never even happened. A comfortable silence then sits over us as we ponder into our own minds, Virgo playing with her cuffs as her eyes begin to glow a brighter blue, meaning some of her magic aura was escaping, and I just sat there bored, gazing at the clock hung on the wall before realizing the time. _9:54… six minutes until Romeo calls._

A smile then creeps onto my face as I think about the dark haired boy. He's been out of the house for a few months now ever since he turned fourteen, traveling the world with his partner, Wendy Marvell (thank God she's with him – he wouldn't make it two seconds out in the world if she wasn't there to tell him what to do). We were a few years a part, four since I was eighteen, and he's my little brother – not by blood, but I still consider him to be that because I've known the kid from the moment he took his first breath.

When I turned fourteen and headed out of the house with Virgo as my partner, I gave Romeo an intercom that was connected to my own so Romeo and I could keep in touch while I was gone. I was a little bit nervous back then about being out in the world. I always thought about the 'what ifs', and made the poor kid learn another language that I called, 'Panic Language'. It was there for just in case something went wrong and we needed help, and not a lot of people could speak it since it was a language long lost to those of Earthland.

Thankfully, we've never had to use it and now every Thursday night, at ten o'clock on the dot, we talk to each other. Checking up on how the other was doing, telling stories of our 'adventures', and I even give the kid some advice about what to do in certain situations. Wendy and Virgo would sometimes chime in their 'hellos' and 'what's up, little dudes' to us and at around eleven, we'd go our own separate ways.

I impatiently eye the clock, now, wanting it to be ten already, but I have to sit here and watch how the hands all revolve around the little pin in the middle and wonder why they couldn't move any faster than that. _9:57… come on, just a little more…_

I place my elbow on the table and rest my chin on my hand, while my other arm sprawled onto the table as my fingers come one by one crashing down onto the coated surface, my nails bouncing off of the top with a 'clack'. I repeat this process over and over again while my eyes stay trained on the clock, watching as every second ticks away into another minute, and then into another.

_9:59… one minute left._

I swiftly slide out of the booth, waving my hand carelessly in the air so money appears on the table to pay for our drinks. I catch Virgo staring at me in confusion and simply point to the clock. Her sapphire eyes follow to where I was gesturing towards and a look of recognition flashes across her pale face before she nods curtly at me, shooing me away with her hands as she calls a waiter over to ask for another latte.

I raise an eyebrow at her – she and I both knew too much intake of human products can make us… what do humans call it? Ah yes, _tipsy_. So _why_ is she making such an unwise decision…?

Virgo shrugs, a small smirk creeping onto her face, "What? I'm going to need to drink _something_ while you're gone. Unless, you think I should just ask the waiter for a sip."

'_A sip'…_ I almost gag, "Most definitely _not_. I'll be back."

She waves, "_Vale_."

"_Vale_," I answer, walking away from our little table tucked away in the corner of the room towards the back of the building, where I plow through the back exit into a vacant alley. I walk away from the exit, far enough so I couldn't be overheard by anyone on the other side of the door, and slip my intercom out of my belt. I turn the button on top of the black box and watch as the red light begins to blink in indication that it was on. I tap the stubby little antenna to make sure it was intact before pressing the button on the side that allowed me to talk.

"Hello?" I say before taking my thumb off of the button to allow Romeo to reply.

Silence was my answer instead of what I thought would be my brother's voice.

I frown, trying again, "Hello?"

Still nothing.

I furrow my eyebrows, wondering if there was something wrong with it as I flip it over to check the battery life. _Full battery… huh. Maybe it's the connection? _I mover my hand over to see how powerful the connection was since it probably wasn't that strong in the alley._ No, that has full bars, as well…_

Suddenly, I hear a crinkling come from the other end, followed by my brother's voice, _**"Lucy?"**_

Full of relief, I press the button, "It's me, Romeo."

"_**Lucy,"**_ he starts, saying my name as if almost in a rush, _**"adiuva me."**_

I feel my body go rigid at his words. _The language… 'adiuva me'… 'help me'._

"_**Captus **__**sum**__**."**_

I can feel my eyes widen, _'captus sum'… 'I was captured"._

"_**I**__**n **__**Desierto**__**, **__**Wendy **__**nimis**__**."**_

'_In Desierto, Wendy too'_, I mentally translate, _Desierto's a country bordering Minstrel…_

"_**Quaesumus, adiuva nos**__**. **__**Geohack **__**septem **__**gradibus ad meridiem**__**, **__**ad orientem**__**et viginti **__**gradibus**__**.**__**"**_

'_Please, help us. Coordinates, seven degrees South, twenty degrees East.'_

"_**Porro **__**septem **__**gradibus **__**ad meridiem ad**__**orientem et **__**viginti **__**gradibus**__**.**__**"**_

'_I repeat,'_ "Seven degrees South, twenty degrees East." I mumble the last part to myself. _Seven and twenty… seven and twenty…_

"_**Intellige**__**?**__**"**_ He asks.

'_Understand?'_

I nod, "Obtinuit eam."

'_Got it.'_

A ton of yelling sounds in the background and I clutch the intercom tighter, up to the point my knuckles turn white. I stare down at it in fear as the screaming seems to come closer, Romeo's panicked voice shouting above all of it to me.

"_**Quaeso**__**, **__**si dis placet**__**!"**_

'_Please! Save us!'_

Suddenly the intercom goes quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I stare down at the intercom that once, a long time ago, had my brother's energetic voice sounding from it. The one from when he was only ten, that was so high pitched it could break a glass, and it was soon replaced with his deeper voice that came with puberty, and not that long ago it had him screaming to me to save him.

I can feel my eyes begin to water and my body feels numb as I slowly place my thumb over the button on the side of the intercom. I push down on the button and hoarsely whisper, "Romeo?"

Even though I know I'd be met with no response, there was still a part of me that hoped he'd answer, saying, "Got cha!" or, "Just kidding!" But of course that doesn't happen and I have to bring myself to turn off the only thing keeping me connected to him. I let out a sob, the tears streaming down my face as I gaze down at the little black box whose red light wasn't blinking anymore.

I shake my head, _how? How?! Why did this happen to him? Why do these things happen to me? Everyone dies right in front of me, but why does he have to be one? Why him? Not Romeo! God please, not Romeo…_

I let out a frustrated growl before chucking the intercom at a wall, "No!" I scream, "No, no, no!"

More tears rush down my face and I let them, standing in the alley with my arms crossed over my chest, clutching at my elbows, "No…"

I bite my lip as another sob builds up in the back of my throat, waiting to be released. I don't allow it to come out, though, and instead wipe the tears off of my face before taking a deep breath.

"Calm down," I tell myself, "you can save him, remember? It's not the end just yet."

I close my eyes and sigh as my nerves slowly loosen up from the tight ball they were coiled into before wondering if I should tell Virgo. I silently decide not to, knowing enough time has already been wasted, and turn on my heel, walking towards the alley wall.

Stopping in front of the brick wall, I readjust my fingerless, leather gloves and place my pointer finger against the damp brick. Remembering the coordinates he had told me, I begin to write them out with my finger on the brick, mumbling:

_"Accipite me, ut hoc in loco,_  
_At celeritas lucis,_  
_Nullum spatium pulsatio,_  
_In ictu oculi…"_

My hands come to rest at my sides as I watch the coordinates begin to glow slightly and I can feel my eyes do the same before quickly finish up my chant:

_"Tollite me,_  
_Nulla pretium."_

The entire wall begins to glow now, slowly transforming into this lucid wall that blinded anyone who laid eyes on it. I close my eyes and take a step forward, then another one, feeling my boot land on the soft sand of the desert. I take another step, and both of my feet were slowly sinking into the silky grains.

I open my eyes to gaze around me, gaping at how vast the ocean of sand was and how it could've rivaled the clear night sky above it. I bring my attention back to what was in front of my though, for a huge castle entirely made out of sandstone stood in front of me, with a twenty foot wall surrounding it, though that was nothing compared to the height of the building it guarded.

The castle had two towering, thick & round columns in the front of the building and a small, suspended, indoor bridge connected the two. Both columns had massive, beige spires protruding through the tops and continued on to have long, reddish wings extending off of them. Two more large columns were at the ends of them with smaller spires than those in the middle, though they were just as impressive.

Even from here though, I can spy cameras in every corner of the facility along with tons of officials and guards. I caught the glint of a weapon in the moonlight once or twice, and the sounds of instructions being given out were coming from everywhere, meaning that they were able to get word around quickly if someone spots an intruder, or even more specifically, _me._

_I have to get in there…? _

I quickly try to come up with a plan, trying to think of what I could possibly do against that. I have many spells that would be useful in a fight, but I do lose a lot of energy that way and I have a feeling I'd want to avoid fighting for it probably won't be in my best interests at the moment. I would just use my energy physically, by running and fist-fighting without calling out to my powers, though that alone probably won't get me to where Romeo is.

_Where is he, anyway?_ I question myself, then it dawns on me, _When I get inside, how do I know where to find him? I would've gone through all that trouble to not have any clue as to where I was going. It's like I'm placing myself in the position of just walking in and giving myself up to them! Think, Lucy, think… _

_Now, if I were to keep prisoners, where would I place them… not by the living quarters, which would mostly be above ground… definitely not by a window... _

Something clicks inside of my head, _underground!_

Before I can pat myself on the back, another scenario bubbles to the surface of my mind that was currently concocting this plan, that makes me wonder that since I now was going to start searching underground, what if I didn't have to go over the wall to get there? If I could just get underground in the first place, then I wouldn't have so many guards chasing after me as I just make it down there and I can automatically begin my search.

I bite my lip in thought, I feel as if I do know a spell that can help… An image of Virgo burrowing underneath the ground itches at the back of my head, and my eyes light up as I remember her teaching me how to do it in turn of me bringing back one of her siblings from the Celestial Realm.

_Let's see if I can do this…. _

"_Effodientes!"_

**Author's Note:**

**Hope that was enjoyable! I know, the ending was a little on the crappy side, but I promise you that'll be the last time I'll do something like that. Anyways, please leave a lovely review! They always seem to brighten my day when I feel like doo doo (I'm sick right now and I just know that review will make my shit face a flower face in two seconds) and it's fun to see your reactions or what you guys have to say about the story. Again, sorry for the long wait and constructional criticism is welcome if you feel the burning desire to give it! **

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**

**P.S. This may sound selfish, so I'll add something on at the end:**

**Check out some of my other stories! You won't regret it! (I think...)**

**And...**

**Random Shout Out to:**

**Scribbles and Such! They have such great stories and are really cool people if you get the chance to PM them, so check them out!**


End file.
